Hello and Goodbye
by indierockrocks
Summary: Kurt is entering his junior year at McKinley High, while his tomboy best friend from childhood, Sam, moves in with him. Strong-minded Sam battles the stereotypes at McKinley High and butts heads with Rachel, along with falling in love. Rating may change.
1. Hello

Hello & Goodbye

Chapter one

Kurt Hummel walked quickly through the McKinley High School hallway, trying to avoid the jocks, who would surely give him a slushie all over his new Louis Vuitton bag. Just because he was carrying a bag didn't mean it was a purse.

"Kurt Hummel?"

_Oh no, I've been caught,_ Kurt thought and braced himself as he turned around to face the voice. It just turned out to be Ms. Dawson, the school secretary. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes?" he answered.

"You have a call from your father in the front office."

His father? That was weird. His father wouldn't call him at school unless it was an emergency. Kurt scanned the hallway for jocks, and dashed to the office. He picked up the phone.

"Kurt?" his father said on the other line.

"Yes, Dad?" Kurt said, worried.

"Do you remember Sam?"

Sam Whitley was the toughest person Kurt ever knew. And Sam was a girl. Until Kurt was ten, he had lived in Philadelphia, next door to the Whitleys. Sam and Kurt were the same age, with their birthdays exactly one month from the other. Kurt was actually the one who was one month older, but Sam would always dismiss that fact. Her full name was actually Samantha Claudia Whitley, but ever since she was three years old she insisted on being called Sam. About the same time Sam was allowed on the boy's football team, Kurt was allowed on the cheerleading squad. They had always been best friends, and promised to always be best friends, until Kurt's mom passed away and Kurt's dad went into a depression. Sam's mother, Anna, always had a compassionate heart, and when she witnessed Burt losing his job and slowly losing his relationship with Kurt, she pulled some strings and got him a job in Lima, Ohio, a much smaller town than Philadelphia, so that Burt could refocus and live his life. While Kurt was still adjusting, he would call Sam almost every day, but after a few years they lost contact. Kurt was surprised to hear her name again.

That Saturday, after Kurt was even more nervous than he was before regionals. He had arranged and rearranged his room about ten times. He was hoping she would walk in through the door in some dress or something, all made up, so they would have plenty to talk about.

"Isn't it awkward for a girl to be staying in my room?" Kurt asked his father.

"It'll only be for a few days, until they can find a place. We have to be as welcoming as we can, seeing as we went through the same thing, with Mom dying, and they helped us out. It's the least we can do after Bill died. And you know how close Sam and Bill were."

Kurt looked down, thinking about how much Sam loved her father. Bill had just died in a car accident with a drunk driver. He was the only one in the car, thankfully, but it left his wife and daughter devastated, and Kurt offered to help them start a new life, just as they had helped Burt and Kurt start a new life.

"Plus, it's _Sam. _She's basically a dude anyway. It'll be like when Finn was living here."

After he said that, there was an awkward silence, both of them remembering when Finn had moved in…and when he was forced to move out, after he referred to Kurt as "faggy". Kurt hoped that she wouldn't judge him for being gay. He was sick of people making fun of him at school. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, and Burt and Kurt both jumped. Kurt stayed behind as Burt went to the door to open it. _Fingers crossed_, Kurt thought.


	2. Meet Sam

Sam was anxiously waiting on the outside of the Hummel's home.

"Oh, Mom, I hope he doesn't judge me for being too –"

She was cut off when Burt opened the door.

"BURT!" Anna exclaimed and dropped her bags to give him a hello hug.

"How have you been?" Burt welcomed, "Oh, and Sam…you're so...pretty!" He turned to Anna and muttered, "is it okay that I called her pretty?"

"It's fine," Sam said, hearing him. I mean, she couldn't blame him. She was pretty butch for a girl. She had shoulder length messy hair, bangs, and she was wearing a huge denim workshirt and grey ripped skinny jeans. She also had Ray Ban Wayfarer eyeglasses and scuffed up Chuck Taylor Converses. Sam saw herself as an individual, as different. She loved sports, but she also loved music. They were both equal parts of her life. As a little girl, she took ballet classes, but as her interests changed, she started to take hip hop and other dances that didn't require her to run around in a tutu or dance with a guy. Sam considered herself like a tomboy/hipster. But in this small town in Ohio, she suddenly felt self concious and weird. When Anna and Sam went to go register for William McKinley high school, Sam felt as if people were staring at her. Back in Philadelphia, no one stared at her. Ever.

Sam took a deep breath and walked into the Hummel's home. She looked around and caught Kurt's gaze.

"Um, hi," Kurt said.

"Sup," Sam replied, while taking in this image of Kurt that wasn't _quite _so different than when she last saw him. Except he was more confident, more sure of himself. Like he knew exactly who he was.

"Why don't you two catch up?" Burt suggested. "Kurt, you can show Sam your room and where she's sleeping."

"O-okay," Kurt said, while still staring at Sam strangely. Sam tugged at her graphic tshirt awkwardly as Kurt led the way downstairs to his room.

"Wow, it's big," Sam observed.

"Yeah."

"Um, okay," Sam said, and set her stuff down. "So you're not different at all," she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what's your deal? Stop staring at me like that!" Sam finally shouted.

"I'm sorry…I just…you just…it's like you're the same, but…different. I can't put my finger on it."

"Well I'm still the same Sam," she said and sat down on the spare bed, "Except they kicked me off the football team when they saw my boobs start to grow."

Kurt laughed. "Well you still have a very flat chest, that's for sure."

After a quiet moment, Sam spoke up. "So…are you…did you…?"

Kurt looked at Sam inquisitively, and then realized what she was talking about suddenly. "Oh. Yeah. I'm gay," he said.

"That's what's different about you! I always knew it would happen, ever since you followed me to my ballet classes and insisted on taking my spot when I didn't like it anymore." Sam sighed, and reminisced. "Remember when we were kids and you used to come to my house and we would belt Queen songs at the top of our lungs?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed, remembering. After a pause, he said, "That's right, you had such a fantastic voice! Are you still singing?"

"Eh, a little. I don't do choirs or crap. You?"

"Um…well, I'm in the glee club at my school."

"Glee club? HA! Glee club is…" Sam saw the crestfallen look on Kurt's face, the look of disappointment and braced for hurtfulness. "Um, glee club is not my thing. It's cool that you like it I guess." Sam was used to speaking her mind, but for some reason she couldn't stand seeing Kurt look like that.

"I bet you still have a great voice," Kurt said, "We could use some new voices in New Directions if you ever…want to try out."

"Never gonna happen, but thanks for the offer."

"Okay. So are you…are you, y'know…"

"A lesbian? I know what you're thinking, and heck no I am not. Maybe a little bit of experimenting once or twice, but I'm not…interested in girls. Phew, I'm glad we got that over with. So, what's McKinley High School like?"


	3. Welcome to McKinley

Kurt and Sam walked in through the double doors of the high school together. Kurt felt for some reason that he needed to protect Sam, but at the same time he knew that Sam wasn't afraid of anything, and if anyone gave her any crap, she would "beat their ass", as she explained last night. Kurt had noticed that Sam got a bit of a colorful language since he had last seen her. Kurt wasn't sure how to describe why he had been staring at Sam the day before. For some reason he felt kind of funny when he looked at her. Like he was almost…attracted to her. But Kurt hadn't spent years of his life harassed because of his sexuality to be attracted to a girl, finally. Kurt spotted Puck and Santana in a corner, making out.

"Oh yeah, that's Santana, the slut of the school, and captain of the Cheerios. Don't get on her bad side."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"As in, don't steal her man – er – men."

"Wasn't planning on it," Sam grimaced.

Kurt and Sam approached the junior hallway, and made their way to their lockers. Mercedes stopped them on the way.

"Um, who are you?" Mercedes' question was directed at Sam.

"I'm Sam…I'm…an old friend of Kurt's," Sam introduced herself.

"Just don't be tryin' to take my place as his best friend, you got it, girl?" Mercedes threatened.

"I'll do whatever I want," Sam retorted.

"Girl! I was just kidding! Take a chill pill!" Mercedes backed up, looking afraid.

"What?" Sam said.

"Sam, you look like you're about to punch her," Kurt said.

"Oh," Sam looked at her fists and unclenched them. "I'm sorry. I'm still adjusting," she chuckled.

Mercedes laughed a genuine, big laugh. "It's alright. So hey, do you sing?"

"Don't ask," Kurt replied.

Kurt and Sam were carpooling, so Sam had to wait around at school while Kurt went to glee club rehearsal. She refused to go inside the choir room, to even be in the same room as a show choir, so she went to the gym to work out. She changed into her sports bra and shorts and headed to the weight room, where the football players were lifting. She ignored them and headed straight for the bench press. The football players were rowdy and listening to loud rock music on their tiny radio, so no one really noticed when Sam had walked in. Once Sam started lifting, though, all of a sudden everyone was silent.

There were whispers all around her, of "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?", "Check out the butch girl", and "She's hot". _Okay, so I'm lifting a little more than an average girl would. So what? _ Sam thought.

"Man, I call dibs," a guy said, "it's a good thing Puck is in glee club right now, or he would've beat me to it; am I right?" The guys chuckled and gave each other high fives.

A football player? In glee club? Back in Sam's town, it wasn't such a weird thing, but Sam already knew how this small town was wired, and she knew it was supposed to be outlandish. _But there is no way on earth that I'm giving glee club a chance_, she thought. All of a sudden the guy who had "called dibs" on Sam walked casually over to her. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and immediately got up from the bench and walked over to the shoulder press. He, of course, followed her.

"Hey," he said seductively.

Sam ignored him.

He cleared his throat, nervously, trying not to strike out in front of his football buddies. "So, anyway, you've got some pretty nice abs there. They'd look real good next to mine."

Sam turned around. "That is one of the stupidest pick up lines I have EVER heard."

"Um, I meant, you'd look good with me. Being the new kid and all, I'd give you a good image."

"Do you think I look like I want a good damn image?" Sam said, irritated.

"Well, no, but I could change you. I could probably get you a spot on the Cheerios, because you're hot and athletic, you know?"

"Shut your freaking trap and buzz off, douchebag," Sam replied and stormed out of the gym. Kurt met her as soon as she stalked out.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked and touched her shoulder. "Ew, you're all sweaty and you smell terrible. You better take a shower before you even step foot into my room."

"Don't. Talk. To. Me."

The next day at school Sam walked in determined not to make eye contact with anyone, especially the football jerks who were whistling at her in the hallway.

"Okay, I don't see why they're attracted to you," Kurt stated at lunch. "You've got such a freakish amount of testosterone. "

"Maybe they're attracted to guys," Sam said, and gave Kurt a playful nudge when she saw him staring at Finn and Rachel and their obvious P.D.A.

"I'm totally over him, " Kurt said defensively.

"Yeah, right," Sam said, and as soon as the words came out of her mouth, she was grabbed by the back of her shirt by a tall, menacing looking woman in red matching track pants and jacket.

"Samantha, my office, now," said Sue Sylvester.


	4. A Not So Friendly Encounter

**Hey, I apologize in advance for my Sue dialogue. It's so hard to capture the sarcasm and hilarity of what she does on the show, but I tried as hard as I could! Thanks, guys, for reading and reviewing. And settle down, some of you, I can't update every 5 seconds. I do have a life :) Thanks though, it really means a lot to know that people are reading my stuff :)**

Sam could tell everyone in the entire school had a common fear of Sue Sylvester. But Sam wasn't scared in the least bit. Everyone in the cafeteria would stop and stare when they passed. Sam just followed her down the hallway to her office.

"Shut the door," Sue said menacingly.

Sam shut the door and sat down with a questioning look on her face.

"Don't give me that 'I'm an innocent child' look. This is a high school. Nobody's innocent."

"I didn't say I was –"

"Did I ask for a response?" Sue said, interlacing her fingers and placing her head on her hands.

Sam raised an eyebrow and slouched in her chair. _All right, I'll play this game, _Sam thought.

"Don't get sassy with me, child," Sue said in a low voice.

_Can she hear my thoughts?_ Sam thought, but she still wasn't afraid.

"So. You're trying to overthrow the perfect balance of my high school."

"Uh, no?"

"Wrong."

"I'm sorry, but I think you've got the wrong person," Sam explained, and started to get up.

"Sit. I know who you are. You're one of Will Schuster's evil off-key singing minions, coming here pretending to be an 'old friend' of Kurt, trying to destroy the social balance of my school by rejecting football players, and then slowly undermining my authority so that Will Schuster and his rat infested hair can rule my school," she said all in one breath and when she finished she just glared at Sam.

"No. I hate glee club. Just the sound of it makes me want to puke. Like the words 'glee' and 'club'? Really? Glee is a feeling of joy that I have never experienced, and it makes me want to barf just saying the word; club is just a name for a bunch of misfits who want to feel like they're part of some exclusive posse, when in reality they're only 'exclusive' because no one else wants to be in it," Sam replied flatly.

Sue just stared at Sam blankly for a few moments. Then, her face lit up in a way that nobody at William McKinley High had ever seen before. Then she spoke.

"If I didn't hate children, and if I weren't barren, I would have a daughter exactly like you. You've got potential, kid. Now, I'm about to make you an offer you can't refuse," Sue said quietly.

"Go on," Sam said, interested.

"You are going to be my new captain of the Cheerios."

Sam's mouth dropped open and stayed open. "Okay, I do NOT cheer."

"Oh, don't play that with me. I did a background check on you. You took ballet and hip hop…so you're flexible and you can bust a move."

_Bust a move?_ Sam didn't dare to say out loud. "Thanks for the offer…Sue…but I'm not going to join a dumb show choir or a preppy cheer squad. See ya!"

Sam walked out the door as Sue yelled, "IT'S COACH SYLVESTER, YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!"


	5. Receiving New Directions

Sam rolled over on the bed and opened her eyes. Kurt had noticed she was having trouble sleeping on the couch, so he kindly offered his bed to her. There was something about Kurt that drew Sam in. Maybe it was just their old connection. Maybe it was his interesting feminine vibe. Sam didn't know, but she sure did enjoy Kurt's friendship. _I could definitely live here awhile,_ Sam thought as she streched and turned on her side to face where the couch was.

"Kurt. You awake?" Sam said softly.

"Hello. I couldn't sleep all night."

"I'm sorry!" Sam apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Kurt said groggily and immediately fell off of the couch to the floor.

"Oh lord. Are you okay?" Sam jumped out of the bed and helped Kurt off the floor.

"Ahhhh…everything hurts, Sam…" Kurt was rubbing his shoulders.

"Here, sit down on the bed," Sam directed, and sat behind him. She gently started to massage his shoulders and back.

"Ouch," Kurt winced when she touched a part that especially hurt.

"Just relax," Sam said soothingly and worked her massage around his whole back. When she was done, Kurt turned around and they were immediately face to face. Kurt could feel Sam's breath on him.

"You're amazing. Thanks," Kurt said, as his breath was slowly taken away and he couldn't seem to speak a word.

"Something my dad taught me," Sam replied nonchalantly.

"No. Not just the massage. Your everything. You're just all around amazing. I'm glad that you moved here." Kurt and Sam hadn't moved, they were still face to face. "You know something?" Kurt said.

"What?" Sam whispered.

"You're even beautiful in the morning."

Sam was deeply touched by what Kurt had said. She had never felt this way before. She was never really close to anyone so…feminine. But she liked it. "My dad always said that. He would always sing to me in the morning. I miss him so much. I feel like the music is gone with me and my mom. I feel…obligated to use my voice for something. Something so we can all remember my dad."

"Well I don't know what to say. I'm sorry I can't help you," Kurt replied.

"Maybe you can."

Will Schuster stood in front of the students and called the glee club to order.

"Now, we have a new member of our glee club!" Will said excitedly.

"WHAT? Who?" Rachel Berry stood up, irritated. "All glee club new additions have to be approved by **me**, that's why I'm the PRESIDENT of the glee club!"

"Rachel, I never gave you that kind of authority," Will explained. Just then Sam slowly strolled into the room.

"Hey…I'm Sam…?" Sam said awkwardly. Everyone was staring at her, especially Rachel, who was glaring at her.

"She didn't even audition," Rachel whined.

"Oh, don't worry. She'll audition," Will said. "But of course she'll get in, don't you remember the rule?"

"Anyone who auditions gets into New Directions," Rachel pouted. "Fine."

"So what are you going to sing for us, Sam?" Will smiled warmly.

"Um…I'm going to sing a song called 'Chasing Pavements' by Adele…" Sam trailed off.

"Alright, whenever you're ready," Will sat down.

Kurt gave her a thumbs up. "Rock it," he mouthed as the piano began.

_I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong, I am right  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love  
But, if I tell the world  
I'll never say enough__  
__'cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you._

Sam began to lose herself in the song. She had picked it specifically because of the lyrics. As she began the chorus everyone was entranced by her voice.

_Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements?  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there  
Should I give up,  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?_

_I build myself up  
And fly around in circles  
Waitin' as my heart drops  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally, could this be it  
Or should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?_

Sam eased into the last note and everyone immediately applauded. Kurt had a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome to New Directions," Mr. Schuster announced contently.

As Sam was congratulated, Rachel stood to the side of everyone, hands folded across her chest, with a huge frown on her face.


	6. At Last

**Wow. It's been forever. So so sorry :) really...it's been like a year! Well here's an update! Now that it's summer I'm starting this up again. I hope I still have readers! So much has happened in glee since this...Blaine, etc...you know. Hopefully you all will still like what I have planned :)**

It was Monday morning in glee club, and Mr. Schuster had an announcement.

"New Directions has been officially invited to sing at a special benefit concert to get more funds for all of the arts in Lima!"

"Yay." Sam said sarcastically.

"NEXT WEEK?" Rachel sqeaked. "We'll never be ready! And it's way too much stress for me, I mean, I am a professional and all, but professionals still need more notice than A WEEK!" Rachel wouldn't stop fretting.

"I know," Will said. "That's why Sam is going to sing the lead."

The room, which had been buzzing a moment before, was completely silent. Rachel just stood with her mouth wide open in a perfect "O".

"I can't…not me," Sam stuttered.

"Yes, you can! Girl, you can blow," Mercedes said. Sam was shocked. She had only been in the glee club for two weeks, and she already knew Mercedes was always pissed about not getting the solos. To have her be happy for her was a pretty big deal.

Rachel, on the other hand, was almost in tears.

"Alright, Mercedes! That's the optimism I'm looking for!" Will said.

"I think she'll blow everyone away," Kurt added.

"She'll be awesome," Finn said.

Hearing Finn talk about Sam in a positive way just broke Rachel.

"What, do you all hate me or something?" Rachel screamed and ran out of the room.

"Yeah, I do hate you," Santana said after Rachel left.

Mr. Schuster cocked an eyebrow and went on. "We're going to try something new for this special concert." He handed out the music. "At Last, by Etta James."

The glee club exchanged murmurs of confusion and excitement.

"Okay, you KNOW I deserved this solo Mr. Schu," Mercedes stated.


	7. An Unexpected Guest

**Because I took so long to continue writing my story, so much happened with little Kurt on Glee. So I used it as fodder and incorporated Blaine into my story to form a whole new story line. So much drama! Please review!**

"Sweet baby Jesus. You've got to be kidding me," Sam said as she analyzed her appearance in the mirror.

"We're on in five!" Mr. Schu yelled backstage. It was almost time for Sam's spotlight moment onstage, and she was fretting about how she looked.

"Wow," Kurt commented as he passed her, "Never have I seen Samantha Whitley care so much about her appearance. Is someone finally a girl?" He teased.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm caring because I look like one. I mean look at me! I haven't worn something this pink since my ballet days!" she shuddered. She and the other girls in the glee club were all in matching pink knee-length dresses with several layers of tulle filling out the skirt.

"I'm a fairy. Rachel told me to make you disappear," Brittany said to Sam flatly as she walked by. "Bibbity-bobbity-boobs. Or is it bibbity-bobbity-booze? I'm so confused. I never liked Cinderella anyway. Too many big words."

Sam watched her walk away. "I'm _still_ not used to her," she laughed.

"It takes awhile," Kurt chuckled. "Anyway, don't worry about the dress. You look beautiful. You'll do awesome…I know it."

"Places!" Mr. Schu shouted.

"Go get 'em, girl," Kurt hugged Sam and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Sam took a deep breath and stood behind the curtain, ready to face the audience. The red velvet curtain rushed open and Sam held her breath as the bright lights focused on her. The background vocals and violins began, and Sam opened her mouth to sing.

_At last _

_my love has come along _

_my lonely days over _

_and life is like a song._

Sam looked over at Kurt and saw he was getting unusually into the song…as if he were singing it to a specific person. Sam's stomach leaped. What if it was her? What if he was bi or something? What if he had true feelings for her? Sam had a strange feeling in her stomach, as if she liked the idea of Kurt liking her. As if…she liked him too. She grinned, and continued singing, with more feeling than she had ever sung this song with before.

_At last _

_the skies above are blue _

_my heart was wrapped up in clover _

_the night I looked at you _

_I found a dream _

_that I could speak to _

_a dream that I could call my own _

_I found a thrill _

_to press my cheek to _

_a thrill that I have never known… _

_You smile , and then the spell was cast. _

_and here we are in heaven, _

_for you are mine at last._

She finished the last note as Kurt glanced over at her and smiled with affirmation. He mouthed, "Good job!" and gestured for her to follow him as the curtain closed. Sam had never felt this giddy in her life. _Who am I anymore? _Sam questioned. She hadn't been interested in a guy for years…especially a guy who was interested in other guys.

Kurt and Sam made their way out to the lobby, where there was a lot of buzz about the first Lima arts night ever. That is, there was a lot of buzz from the small audience that attended. Sam looked around, satisfied about her first performance in her new town. Kurt grabbed her hand, seeing someone he knew. Just then, a brunette guy with beautiful eyes and a bright smile pushed through the crowd towards them. He approached Kurt and gave him a soft kiss. Sam's mouth dropped. As did her heart.

"Sam, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine."


	8. Boyfriend?

"B-_boyfriend_?" Sam spat, flabbergasted.

Blaine extended his hand to Sam. "Hi, I'm Blaine, like he said. I've heard so much about you!"

"If only I could say the same."

"Sam, please…" Kurt nudged her.

"You mean…Kurt hasn't said anything about me?" Blaine shrugged. "Well, all I hear about is you, and that voice, and how gorgeous you are."

"Sorry to disappoint. Fortunately, you don't have to live up to any expectations, because I've heard nothing about you."

"No, you are beautiful! And I love your voice! It's so smooth…" Blaine didn't seem too phased by Sam's accusations against Kurt.

"Can you please get mad at him so I'll feel better?" Sam demanded.

"I'm not mad. I'm sure Kurt had a good reason for not telling you."

Kurt smirked at Sam, and took Blaine's hand. "Shall we?"

"Yeah. You should come get coffee with us, Sam. There's a great place that Kurt and I always go to."

Sam grimaced. "I don't want to interrupt some intimate date or something."

"No intimate date here. Just three friends going out…and two of them getting to know each other finally," Blaine nudged Sam, smiling.

Blaine's smile was irresistible. It was no wonder Kurt seemed like melted butter in his hands. Sam just had to agree. "Fine," she huffed.

The three piled into Blaine's car and pulled into the coffee shop after about a five minute drive. Kurt had shotgun while Sam was alone in the backseat. Kurt and Blaine had so much to talk about that the radio didn't even have to come on. Sam saw Kurt's face and saw love written all over it. His spellbound look every time words came out of Blaine's mouth, the visible goosebumps whenever Blaine touched him – there was no way Sam would ever get in the middle of that. Any feelings Sam might have thought she had for Kurt had to be pushed aside, for she was witnessing something special, something she would never have the heart to ruin for him. For the first time in her life, Sam saw Kurt _happy_. Not just putting on a smile for everyone or telling her he was fine even though she could tell he wasn't – he was happy. Content.

Now inside the coffee shop, Blaine ordered for himself _and_ Kurt, somehow knowing exactly what he wanted. Sam ordered a Chai tea and they found a table by the window.

"So, Sam, what do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Isn't it amazing?" Kurt swooned. "Blaine and I sat right over _there_ –" he pointed to a table nearby, "when he told me he loved me." He took Blaine's hand and gazed into his eyes.

"It's true," Blaine blushed. "So you're from Philadelphia?"

"Yeah! Home of the Phillies…and really good food."

"So I hear! Philly cheese steaks, hoagies…"

"And it doesn't even stop there. The amazing food is endless," Sam sighed, falling into deep thought about her home.

"You miss it," Blaine noted.

"The hoagies? Yeah, I do," Sam laughed.

"No…I can tell you miss home. I know how you feel – when I was little we moved around a whole lot. Chicago was where I lived from birth to age five though, and it's the only place I really considered home until…" he paused. "…until I met Kurt, that is. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I've always felt so out of place, you know, being gay and being different…but having someone truly care about you and love you really changes your mind."

"Yeah," Sam breathed.

"Yeah? That's it? After that inspiring speech?" Kurt squeaked.

"Yeah," she repeated. "I can see you two really love each other…I should get home," Sam suddenly stood.

"Grande chai! Grande chai!" The barista called.

" Yeah…I'll just get my drink and go," Sam said under her breath as if she were convincing herself to leave.

"So soon?" Blaine stood as his drink was called as well. They walked together to the counter.

"Listen, Blaine. Let's just say I thought I found someone who made me feel the way Kurt makes you feel. But it turned out he didn't feel the same. By the way, I'm not the type to bare my heart and soul to everyone, so you're lucky."

"Thanks! So what does this have to do with you skipping out on our hang out time?"

"It's still a bit of an open wound. It kind of hurts to hear you talk about it."

Blaine took a sip of his coffee and looked deeply into Sam's eyes. "Don't give up. I can already see you building those walls, closing yourself up and locking your heart away. Don't. Sometimes it's okay to wear your heart on your sleeve. I admire that in people."

"Wow…thanks, Blaine," Sam said softly.

"Anytime. Thanks for showing me your heart," he chuckled. "Now will you please stay? I would love to know more about you."

**Read and Review, s'il vous plait! I need motivation to keep writing...meaning I need to know if people are actually still reading this fanfic haha. Thanks :)**


	9. The Transformation

The next morning, Sam woke up oddly depressed. All the talk about belonging really opened the gaping hole in her heart. She missed her home, missed her friends, but most of all she missed her father. When Kurt finished his hour and fifteen minute routine in the bathroom, he found Sam with the comforter over her head.

"Sam, get up." He kicked the bed. "Get up! It's your turn in the shower…" Sam still wouldn't budge. "Please don't tell me you're in a coma or something. I can't deal with that." He paused. "Sam, seriously, _get out of the bed._"

Sam grunted and turned over. "I'm up," she mumbled, and Kurt left the room in satisfaction. She didn't feel like taking a cold shower (Kurt always used up all the hot water, although Sam usually didn't mind) and she didn't feel like caring about her appearance at all. She threw on a pair of skinny jeans and her flannel shirt that she found lying on the floor. She quickly pushed her glasses on and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Sam," Kurt said, shocked. "I say this because I care."

"What?" She growled.

"You look awful, honey. Did you even take a shower?"

She slowly looked up from her yogurt, giving Kurt a death glare, killing him softly with her eyes.

"Never mind, you look great. So I'm visiting Blaine at Dalton after school for Warblers rehearsal and he invited you…and I'm not taking no for an answer. There is no way I'm letting you sit at home like this. Don't worry, I'll do something about…_this_…" he gestured to her appearance, "…before you see any of those Dalton boys. I swear I'm going to find you a boyfriend, Sam Whitley."

"I don't want one," Sam said stubbornly.

"Yes, you do. I can tell, you do. Let's get to school, Frankenstein."

Sam gave him another death glare.

"Megan Fox?" Kurt said nervously, changing his answer.

"Degrading, but I'll take what I can get," Sam settled as they rushed out the door.

Sam and Kurt jogged into Lima High late for their first period French class. Sam turned the corner and collided with some jock in a letterman jacket holding a slushie in his hand. Or, it used to be in his hand. It was now splattered all over Sam's shirt.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," the jock apologized, somehow thinking he could make the slushie disappear by constantly rubbing his hands on Sam's shirt.

"It's fine," Sam said as she tugged on her shirt a little. "I was expecting my slushie facial soon anyway."

"No, I didn't do that on purpose, I swear!"

"But…I'm in the glee club."

"But…you're hot. The football guys all made a pact that we wouldn't slushie you, even though you do hang with…well, dweebs," he gestured at Kurt.

"That's my best friend. And I'll accept the slushie facial if it means I'm not objectified by a bunch of Neanderthals," Sam stated coldly.

"My number's 555-0221. Sorry about the slush. I'll see you around," he said smoothly, and turned to walk away.

Sam looked at Kurt. "That bonehead hunk didn't hear a word I said, did he?"

"Nope…but at least someone thinks you look good right now," Kurt playfully joked at Sam.

Sam scoffed and punched his arm. "Whatever!"

"3:15. Meet me by the bathrooms. We've got work to do!" Kurt said, clapping his hands in delight.

"Okay, chipper," Sam laughed as they went to class.

At 3:17 Sam strolled up to the bathrooms.

"You're late," Kurt stated.

"Brain dead football players. That's all you need to know."

"This dress. On your body. That's all YOU need to know," Kurt thrusted a floral dress at Sam along with a pair of flats.

"Where do you even get these…" Sam trailed off as she went into the girl's restroom, tore off her shirt that still smelled of cherry along with her jeans, and put on the dress. She looked up into the mirror. "What am I doing?" she whispered to herself, and she was immediately interrupted by the door swinging open.

"I sure hope you're dressed," Kurt blindly entered, his hands over his eyes.

"I am, don't worry," Sam said as she peeled his hands off of his eyes.

"Okay, your hair is a mess, you still kind of smell, and you need makeup. Badly."

Sam sighed. "Why are you my best friend again?"

Kurt smirked and got to work on her face using makeup he had borrowed from Mercedes. Within three minutes, Sam looked like a new person.

"Wow. You look good. How do I do it?" Kurt marveled at himself and his finished artwork. "Well? Look in the mirror!"

Sam turned to look in the mirror and jumped when she saw herself. "I don't like it, Kurt…I'm not really in the mood to find a boyfriend anyway," she pleaded.

"Samantha! You look like a girl! It's a good thing, I promise. Now let's go and get you some Dalton boys!"


	10. Love Lockdown

Kurt practically had to drag Sam into Dalton Academy. As soon as she entered the rehearsal room, all of the Warblers fell silent and all eyes were on her. Sam stated to feel even more self-conscious than before.

"Can I go now?" Sam whispered anxiously.

Kurt ignored her request and went to greet Blaine to break the awkward silence.

"Hey, love," Blaine hugged Kurt and turned to the other Warblers. "Warblers, this is Kurt's childhood friend, Sam."

The Warblers all grinned awkwardly at Sam.

"So much for the 'totally confident' guys you were telling me about, Kurt," Sam scoffed as she walked to a loveseat and sat. "Well? Stop staring and get on with your lives!" Sam was becoming extremely fed up with everyone only commenting on her appearance.

"Sam…" Blaine coolly strolled over, "We have a song that we'd like to sing for you. Kurt said you were a little down, and we wanted to put a smile on your face!"

"Thanks, Blaine, but you really don't have to…" she glanced up at the boys, as they all snapped their heads down. Obviously, they were staring again. "Is there not a single one of you who is _gay_? Please!"

"Sam, please be polite," Kurt said through clenched teeth. "I'm doing this for you, let them sing you the song. You're obviously tense."

Sam sighed and sat back. Blaine looked at Sam for approval. "Well? Go on, sing your song!"

Blaine chuckled and gathered his love struck Warblers. "This song is called 'Boyfriend' by Big Time Rush."

Sam burst out laughing. "No, really, what are you singing?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, amused, and the a capella group began their song. Kurt took a seat next to her and hummed along.

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy..._

"You've got to be kidding," Sam mumbled as she slouched in the chair.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_

_And there isn't anything they could have said or done?_

_And every day I see you on your own _

_And I can't believe that you're alone _

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_That you're looking for a boyfriend _

_I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me _

_Can't you see all I really want to be _

_Is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that _

_Let me down you know I'm coming right back _

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your _

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words_

_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself not first _

_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

_You're looking for a boyfriend _

_I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me _

_Can't you see all I really want to be _

_Is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that _

_Let me down you know I'm coming right back _

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your _

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

Kurt finally got Sam to smile at last. Sam was starting to see the reason for the song, that it wasn't meant in a serious way, but Kurt knew that the cheesy boy band tune would make her laugh.

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_

_Bigger than the twilight love affair_

_I'll be here_

_Girl I swear_

Sam finally began to laugh and Blaine took her hand to join them for the last chorus.

_You're looking for a boyfriend _

_I see that_

_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me _

_Can't you see all I really want to be _

_Is your boyfriend_

_Can't fight that _

_Let me down you know I'm coming right back _

_I don't care at all what you done before_

_All I really want is to be your _

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend_

"Okay, you guys are all goofy…but I…thanks. Thanks for everything," Sam giggled.

Several of the boys beamed at her.

"But…I'm not looking for a boyfriend…I _am_, however, looking for a boy _friend_, if you know what I mean."

Kurt laughed without humor. "No, she needs a boyfriend. Her number is 555-8953. Call her up anytime." Kurt and Blaine deviously snickered to each other.

"I hate you guys," Sam glared.

"Oh, my goodness, it's the glare, Blaine. Do you see it?" Kurt nudged him.

"Whoa…you were right. It really does slowly murder you," Blaine agreed.

"Shut up," Sam growled.

"Coffee?" Blaine offered a peace treaty.

Sam reluctantly agreed, and they went back to Blaine and Kurt's regular coffee spot. Kurt had secretly invited a guy from the Warblers named Nick, with shiny flipped black hair, a "Justin Bieber wannabe" as Sam discretely described to Kurt in the car. When they arrived at the coffee shop, it was packed, with only a few tables available. There were two empty tables in proximity to each other, so the four made their way over there.

"Blaine and I will take this table, and Sam and Nick, you can take that one," Kurt said casually.

"How about we just pull the tables together? It won't be that hard," Sam suggested nervously.

"Oh, my dear Samantha, haven't you ever been on a date before?"

"Yeah, and I've also been on _double _dates. Where the…couples…" Sam cringed at the word, "hang out _together_."

"I think you guys should get to know each other," Kurt said quite suggestively.

"Kurt…" Sam held up a fist.

"Sammy, be nice," Kurt scolded.

"Fiiiine," she huffed as she joined Nick at their table.

"Hey," Nick smiled.

"Hi," Sam replied nonchalantly.

They both sat in silence for a couple of moments, Nick not sure what to say, and Sam just choosing not to speak.

"We should probably order something now," Nick chuckled anxiously.

"Yeah. We probably should."

They stood and made their way to the counter. The rest of the date was mostly small talk and Sam constantly glancing over at Blaine and Kurt, always laughing and having fun…so happy together and so in love. Blaine drove Nick, Sam and Kurt home after about an hour. He pulled up to Nick's house and Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes.

"Bye, Sam," Nick softly said.

"See ya, Nick," Sam dismissed him.

Nick was taken aback and a little hurt. "I…I guess I'll call you later."

"Kay," she replied.

"Okay," he whispered and shut the door.

The rest of the car ride to Kurt's house was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it wasn't a natural silence either. It was tension. The arrival to Kurt's house couldn't have come soon enough. Sam quickly jumped out of the car, bidding a quick goodnight to Blaine and ran straight inside the house. She flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes, when Kurt finally came in.

"I can't believe you," was all Kurt said before he went to the sink to moisturize his face.

"What?"

Kurt groaned as he slowly rubbed in the moisturizer. "You acted like an immature child today. You embarrassed me. I was trying to help you, Sam. You looked so sad this morning, I couldn't help but ask Blaine for a favor! For you! It was all for you! And you didn't appreciate a moment of it."

"Oh, so I embarrassed _you_. You made me up to look like a Barbie doll, and I get ogled at by every guy, gay and straight alike. I get it every day of my life now that I've moved here! I'm _sick_ of it. I don't give a damn if I'm pretty! And I didn't ask for a boyfriend either."

"Oh, excuse me for caring about you. Excuse me for wanting the best for you. Excuse me for _loving_ you," Kurt threw down his washcloth and began to storm out of the room. "Don't expect me to come back," were his last words as he slammed the door.


	11. Awkward

It was late, and Sam hadn't moved in the two hours since Kurt had left. She didn't even know where he went, seeing as she was in _his _house. But Sam wasn't the type to cry. She only sat stiffly on the bed, staring at the wall. Her heart felt numb. Ever since they were kids, Sam and Kurt couldn't bear being in a fight for more than five minutes. It had been two hours, and neither one of them had apologized, nor spoken to each other. A few minutes later, Sam's phone buzzed once. A text. She chose to ignore it. Then it began to pulse, signifying she was getting a phone call. She glanced down at her Droid, seeing the name "Nick" flashing on the screen. She sighed as Kurt's words echoed through her head and she felt a sharp pain in her chest from guilt. She grabbed the phone and decided to answer it.

"Hey…" Sam said, sounding more depressed than she intended.

"Hey Sam. I don't mean to bother you, but…I just wanted to apologize about tonight. I just…I always get this way – I really like a girl, and then I get into this whole stupid mindset that it's totally going to work out, and then she ends up not even liking me and then I end up super embarrassed because I basically harassed her…just like now. And I just wanted to say sorry and you never have to see me again. God, I'm sorry, now I'm rambling and…" Nick paused. "Are you still there? And now she hung up…you're an idiot, Nick, you're an idiot," he scolded himself.

"I'm here," Sam chuckled. "Don't apologize. It should be me apologizing; I acted like a jerk today. I've just been in this weird sad mood lately, and Kurt was trying to cheer me up, but instead I acted like a bitch to everyone and now Kurt's mad at me…"

"Everyone has those days," Nick assured her. "I'm sure Kurt will come around. He doesn't stay mad for long…but I'm sure you know that."

"I do." Sam paused and took a deep breath. "Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything," he said eagerly.

"Will you give me a second chance?"

"Of course, Sam. And…I meant what I said before. I do really like you."

"Good, you're going to need to like me a lot, because I'm unpredictable!" Sam laughed, and so did Nick. "So I'll see you…Friday night?"

"Yes," he quickly agreed, and they said goodbye. Just as Sam hung up the phone, she heard the door open, and saw a very tired, very sheepish Kurt trudge in.

"Oh, Kurt!" Sam exclaimed and ran to him.

"I'm so sorry," they said in unison.

"No, Kurt, I'm the one who should be the most sorry out of all of us. Really, thank you so much for the Warblers song, and the date – I just was too blind and stupid to appreciate it…I…I love you too." The L word was quite rare coming from Sam, and Kurt realized this, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Ugh…I'm not a hugger, Kurt," Sam struggled in his grasp, and being stronger than him, wiggled out.

"Geez, why do you have to be so manly?" Kurt snickered as Sam playfully punched him.

"Ouch," he grabbed his arm where she had punched him and sat down on the couch. "Goodnight, Sam," he yawned and pulled the blanket over his shoulders.

"Goodnight, Kurt," she smiled and flipped off the lights.

Thursday morning Sam opened her eyes to find Blaine walking by her bed to the bathroom.

"Oh, hey, Sam!" Blaine greeted her cheerfully and proceeded to the bathroom. She whipped her head to look at Kurt, who was slightly pink in the face.

"Sam, I can explain…"

"Oh, my God, don't tell me you two lost your virginity while I was in the _same _room! I'm going to throw up."

"No, no! I mean, do you even know me? Of course we didn't. And you really expect that to happen on this tiny couch? He slept on the floor," Kurt gestured to the sleeping bag and pillows laid out on the floor.

"Okay, still awkward for me to wake up to hunky Blaine all up in my business," she scoffed.

Kurt ran and jumped on the bed with Sam. "Aw, hunky Blaine, that's so sweet! BLAINE!" He called out to the bathroom. "Sam thinks you're hunky!"

Blaine walked out of the bathroom and threw a towel at Sam. "Sorry, I'm taken," he chuckled as he sat on the bed as well. Blaine and Kurt exchanged a long kiss.

"Get a room," Sam groaned as she threw one of the throw pillows at their faces and made her exit to the bathroom to shower. When she came out, she was wrapping herself in a towel when Kurt burst in.

"Excuse me, I'm nude," Sam pushed him, offended.

"Excuse me, I'm gay. You think I care if I see a woman's body?" He laughed. "Anyway, you walked away before I could tell you the news! Blaine and I are playing hooky today!"

"And the happy couple honeymoons," Sam said sarcastically with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You can come if you want!" Kurt bounced into the bedroom as Sam followed him, holding her towel up with one hand and brushing her hair with the other. "OH! You can bring Nick! Blaine, did you know that they're dating now?"

"Shut up! We haven't even been on our first date yet!"

"She's blushing. Look, Blaine, she's blushing!"

"Aww," Blaine crooned.

"Don't encourage him!" Sam poked Blaine with her hairbrush. "Okay, since you goobs won't leave me alone, I'm going to the bathroom to change." She stomped in and slammed the door. She slipped on her underwear and snapped on her bra when she realized she forgot her jeans on the bed. Putting her ear to the door, she called, "Are you guys still in there?" When she received no answer, she walked out and grabbed her pants. Just as she turned around, she heard the door open and shut. "Kurt, really. I know you're gay and all, but can't I have privacy, ever?"

"Oh, my God."

The voice was not Kurt's. She spun around to find Blaine, open mouthed, staring at her. She looked down at her underwear-clad body and Blaine's face flushed red. There was silence for a full minute, neither of them able to look away. Blaine was the first to break the silence.

"Uh…I'm so sorry, wow, um, I forgot my…what did I forget?" He was fumbling and trying to look anywhere but at Sam.

"Yeah, my fault, sorry, I thought no one was here…I'm just going to go now, and put clothing on. Yeah." Sam dashed into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against the cold door to cool her skin. Kurt saw her like this all the time, and he had never looked at her the way Blaine did. Like he was intrigued, like her body was so mysterious, like his eyes had been opened. She realized her heart was pounding and she quickly pulled on her clothes and made her way upstairs.

"Oh, Sam! Blaine and I decided we would hit up the mall first, go out for lunch, go to the park, then go out for coffee to end the day. The perfect day," Kurt beamed at Blaine, and Blaine sheepishly grinned back at him. Sam avoided looking at Blaine, for there was suddenly an extremely awkward tension between them. "Oh, the invitation is still open if you want it. For you and Nick."

"No…I…you know I love rebelling and all, but I should stay out of trouble for awhile, you know?" Sam said, quickly making up a plausible excuse for why she suddenly couldn't be around Blaine. It was stupid, really. He obviously loved Kurt, and he was obviously into guys. Sam wasn't really sure what her problem was with thinking gay guys were into her, but she put it out of her mind and waved goodbye to Kurt, and he blew a kiss in return.

The next morning, Kurt was throwing up.

Sam casually walked in and leaned on the bathroom doorway. "Hangover? I thought you guys were having a romantic day on the town, not a night of partying hard."

Kurt groaned and collapsed on the tile floor. "No…I think it's food poisoning or something…I just know that I feel like Taylor Swift when Kanye interrupted her…sick to my stomach."

Sam chuckled. "Love you, Kurt. Feel better, okay? Wish me luck on my date tonight!"

"Whoa…you almost sounded like a girl there…" Kurt stared, astonished.

"Shut your trap. It's just a casual date to dinner and the movies…you know. Normal stuff," Sam said as if she were trying to convince herself not to be nervous.

"Good luck, darling. I know you'll look fabulous and he'll LOVE you by the end of the night. I just know it."

"Thanks, bro," Sam patted Kurt on the back and left.

That night, Sam met Nick at Olive Garden, the only semi-nice place to eat dinner in the small town of Lima. She wore a simple dress, nothing too fancy, with black tights and ankle boots. Nick spotted her and stood. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black pants.

"Hmm, you look classy," Sam grinned as Nick pulled out her chair for her.

"Eh, you don't look too bad," Nick shrugged, and they both laughed.

"Nick…really, on a serious note, thanks for giving me a second chance."

"Nick? Sam?" A voice called behind Sam.

"Hey, Blaine!" Nick excitedly jumped up and greeted him.

"Hey, Blaine…" Sam muttered awkwardly.

"Dude, sit down! What's up? You here with the boyfriend?" Nick obviously did not notice the invisible wall between Blaine and Sam.

"Actually, I was _supposed_ to meet Kurt here, but…he didn't show up, and he didn't even call me…" Blaine replied, fretting.

"Oh, Kurt's sick. He didn't tell you? Yeah, I left him at home barfing. It was awful."

"Oh…okay. Well, there goes my Friday night," Blaine started to stand.

"Wait," Sam said and regretted the word as soon as it came out of her mouth. "You can stay…and hang with us."

Nick raised his eyebrows at her.

She mouthed, "I'm sorry" as Blaine slowly sat back down.

"So…" Sam awkwardly began conversation. "The weather's nice."

**Thanks to those of you who are sticking with the story. I really do love writing it, and if only you knew all the drama and excitement I have planned... ;) But hey, review! Give me advice! Criticism! I can take it :).**

**OH BTW. I don't know if you guys were wondering, but Nick is not just some random guy I made up. I looked up the Warblers and made my pick of the one I thought was the best fit for Sam. Here's a pic: ./tumblr_lhulxrwukw1qa1gi0o1_ Isn't he a cutie? :)**


	12. Reconciliation

After about thirty minutes of pure awkwardness and confusion, the former coming from Blaine and Sam, and the latter coming from Nick, Blaine decided it would be best if he left, maybe went to go visit Kurt. As soon as he left, a wave of relief encompassed Olive Garden, and for the rest of the night, Nick and Sam laughed, talked, and enjoyed each other's company. Sam came home late, noticing that Burt and her mom were out, probably staying at the Hudson's for the night (Finn still hadn't officially moved in with them yet, there was still a lot of tension about the whole "fag" situation.)

Sam skipped into Kurt's room and shut the door to find Blaine and Kurt on the pull out couch that Kurt usually occupied. She smiled, seeing Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, and Kurt was scrunched into a ball under Blaine's protection. They were so in love, how could she ever doubt that? Sam went to sleep with a cheesy grin on her face. It had been a good day.

The next morning she woke to an empty room. Investigating, she followed the scent of…was that waffles? Sam ran into the kitchen to find Blaine and Kurt, giggling over some spilled batter with a few finished waffles to the side.

"Sam!" Kurt gasped and handed her a plate of waffles.

"You…cook?" Sam said, still groggy.

"It was Blaine's idea. For you," Kurt nodded.

Sam glanced over at Blaine, who gave her a weird smile and turned around to pour some more batter into the waffle iron. "So…I noticed your little sleepover last night," Sam grinned.

"And I noticed that you're, like, glowing! It looks like it went well with Nick last night," Kurt gushed.

"Well…" Sam sighed. "He's really sweet and _super_ adorable…"

"Aww, my little baby is in love!" Kurt ran over and gave Sam a hug.

Sam only smiled. "We'll see."

Kurt couldn't contain his excitement for his best friend. He hopped up and down, grabbing Blaine's shoulders. Sam rolled her eyes and chewed her waffles.

"Wow, these are actually really good. Good job, Kurt!"

"And Blaine!" Kurt piped.

"And Blaine," she glanced up at him and quickly looked back down.

"I'm going to go shower. When I come back, you two better be best friends," Kurt raised his eyebrows at Sam and dashed out of the room.

Sam chewed silently and stared at her plate. Knowing Kurt, it would be thirty minutes to an hour before he felt presentable, so this was going to get awkward quick. As if it already hadn't. Blaine stood, sucking on a strawberry and leaning against the counter. Finally, when Sam finished her waffles and was slowly stirring syrup around her plate, Blaine spoke up.

"Listen, Sam," Blaine cleared his throat. "The other day with seeing you in your room and everything – it's been really awkward since then. And it shouldn't be, and it's my fault for being weird, and…well, you know. That shouldn't have happened that way, and I'm not really sure why it did, but I just want to be clear – I really do want to be your friend. I think you're an awesome girl, Sam, and as much as Kurt goes on and on about you, you've _got _to be pretty amazing. So can we start over?"

"Of course."

By the time Kurt came back, Blaine and Sam were sliding across the kitchen floor, dancing and singing to "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO.

"You got moves, B," Sam chuckled.

"Likewise, Sam," Blaine replied, laughing and out of breath.

"Okay, when I said to be best friends by the time I came back, I didn't know you would take it _literally_," Kurt entered, confused.

"Let's just say we bonded," Blaine put his arm around Sam.

"Hey…she's mine," Kurt retorted sarcastically. "But I'm really glad we can all hang out now!"

"Me too," Sam shared a smile with Blaine.

* * *

It was a long Monday at Lima High. Every student, freshman through senior, let out sighs of relief as the bell rang at 3:00. All the members of the glee club, however, held their breath as they all realized they had glee club rehearsal from 3:15 to 4:30. Sam, Kurt, and Mercedes met up in the hallway after school and trudged to the music room together, each venting about their equally tough, work-filled days. When they entered the music room, they nearly collided with the rest of the members at the doorway.

"Hey guys, it'd be nice if you moved," Sam said sarcastically.

Quinn turned and looked at her, speechless, obviously shocked at what she saw. Sam felt a rush of fear as she thought through all of the possibilities of what could have happened. She grabbed Kurt's hand and pushed through the mob. When she saw the sight ahead of her, she too was left speechless.

They had been vandalized.

* * *

**I realized that that link didn't work after I had already posted haha :) I'm an idiot. Anyway, if you go to the glee wikia site, there's a whole page on Nick if you're still curious. Stay tuned for more updates! This story should be complete by the end of the summer :D**


	13. The Party

Rachel was in tears, Mercedes, Puck, and Santana were pissed, Brittany was confused, Finn was comforting Rachel, and Sam, Quinn, Kurt, Mike, and Tina were in shock. Artie and Mr. Schu entered the room last, observing the situation in silence.

Chairs were knocked over, instruments were in disarray, juvenile messages were written on the whiteboard, and music was scattered all over the floor.

"Does anybody know who did this?" Mr. Schu said quietly.

Everyone shook their heads.

"They didn't even do an artistic job. I mean, I've done better than this," Puck stated.

"Not the time, Puck," Mercedes replied.

"Guys, look at this!" Tina had found a note lying on the piano, neatly folded. Quinn snatched it out of her hands.

"Dear New Directions, Good to know you guys are still losers. A whole cabinet of Journey songs? Really? No wonder you're forced to write those dumb original songs. Here's a little taste of what's to come. Thanks for making it so easy to hate you. Sincerely, Vocal Adrenaline."

"Well, we gotta do something! What's our plan of attack?" Santana piped up. "There's the classic, like toilet paper, forks, _or_ we could get super creative and do something to them they've never seen."

Puck nodded, and the rest of the glee club agreed, all putting in their two cents.

Sam laughed. "Guys. This is exactly what they want."

"What?" Rachel sniffled.

"They _want_ us to get revenge. It's going to distract us, plus, they'll think it's freaking hilarious. This war against Vocal Adrenaline has got to end."

"Sam, the pacifist, who knew?" Puck chuckled.

"I'm serious! The only way to get them to stop is to kill them with kindness. Invite them out for coffee! Share music!" Sam gasped, struck with an idea. "Let's have a party!"

"Okay, she's officially lost it," Finn said.

"Yeah, I think Sam's a little under the weather. Let's get you home," Kurt grabbed Sam's arm and tried to drag her out. As usual, Sam overpowered him and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"No, really! We can invite Vocal Adrenaline and even the Warblers! We'll have a party and get to know each other."

As the other glee club members rolled their eyes, Will Schuster perked up. "That actually sounds like a GREAT idea!"

"Thanks, Schu! Keep in mind that you're not invited," Sam added quickly. Mr. Schuster sighed. "So…who's with me?"

* * *

By Friday evening, everyone was on board. The invitation had been sent out to Vocal Adrenaline and the Warblers, and everyone agreed to come. The party was being held at Finn's, the largest, most parent free house that weekend. Finn's mom and Kurt's dad were taking a "honeymoon" at a nearby hotel, and Sam's mom was back home in Philadelphia visiting family for the week.

Sam set out some punch and snacks in the kitchen, while Mercedes, Tina, and Mike were setting up the sound system and microphones in the other room. The party invitation had come with a friendly challenge – a talent competition. Each group was going to do an impromptu performance before the end of the night. "Just some friendly competition" as Sam had said. Puck and Finn stood in the corner, watching Sam.

"This is like déjà vu of Rachel's party last year," Finn shivered at the thought.

Sam clapped her hands and gathered all of New Directions in the center of the kitchen. "Alright, guys, let's lay down some rules. No booze, no illegal substances –"

Puck groaned in defeat.

"No spin the bottle –"

"May I ask what kind of childish party this is?" Santana raised her hand.

"Listen, guys, I heard about Rachel's party last year. We're not letting this get out of control! And spin the bottle is so eighth grade…"

"How about seven minutes in heaven?" Puck raised his eyebrows suggestively at Zizes.

"JUVENILE," Sam spat. "This is going to be a nice, clean party. Okay?"

They all murmured agreement and went their separate ways. Within a few minutes, all the Warblers arrived, and the dance party began.

"See?" Sam shouted above the music to Finn. "No alcohol is fun!"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "But the party will end when Vocal Adrenaline gets here."

"You guys think they're some sort of demons, but they're probably really nice!" The front door opened as Vocal Adrenaline, in a pack, coolly strolled in. Sam smiled and waved. They smirked in return. She adjusted her Ray-Ban eyeglasses and approached them.

"Hey, I'm Sam," she extended her hand to a senior boy who looked in charge.

He took her hand and pecked it with his lips. "A pleasure."

Sam studied his sharp, handsome features, his light brown hair that fell in all the right places. She giggled and retracted her hand.

"OH-kay, that's enough," Nick appeared behind her and gently touched her shoulders.

"Maybe I'll see you later tonight," the boy whispered in her ear. She followed him like a puppy dog, with Nick close behind. They went into the family room, where all of the music and dancing was happening. Sam was oddly enthralled, not noticing only a few of the Vocal Adrenaline members followed. After about an hour of dancing, most of the New Directions went to the kitchen to get some punch and food and freshen up. Vocal Adrenaline, on the other hand, had captured the hearts of the Warblers and were chatting them up on the patio, Sam included. Blaine stayed by Kurt's side and went with him to get some punch. The boy, whose name was revealed to be Chris, wouldn't keep his eyes – or his hands – off of Sam. Sam liked it in a way, but felt a tiny bit uncomfortable at the same time. Nick was most definitely uncomfortable, and tried to keep the flirtatious talk to a minimum.

After a little while, Nick grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her inside.

"Really. Sam, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm having fun…I mean it's not like we're in some committed relationship. We've been on like, one date."

Nick looked hurt.

"No, Nick, please. I really like you -" Sam was interrupted by cheering and screaming in the other room. The members of Vocal Adrenaline as well as the Warblers slowly entered behind Sam, following her to the family room.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Sam couldn't believe what she saw.

New Directions was wasted.


End file.
